Greenytoons Network
Greenytoons Network is a TV broadcasting company that was founded in 1966 by Geo G. The company was formerly called Toonworld when it was founded in 1988. Later in 1995, the creator changed this idea into the world of newer cartoons, known as Greenytoons. In 1995, Greenytoons launched family programming on air on The Greeny Channel. In 2000, Greenytoons used Nickelodeon 2000-2003 era airs on The Greeny Channel. In 2013, Greenytoons was renamed as Greenytoons Network. Not Just Cartoons... We're Greenytoons (2002) The song is based on "Not Just Cartoons... We're Nicktoons (2002)". It was on air in 2002-present. Lyrics Chorus: Not just cartoons Greenytoons Characters: We're Greenytoons! Verse 1: *Geo Guy, Geo Girl *Gree Guy, Gree Girl *Malachi, Purple Guy *Little Guy, Dr. Beanson *Keep the Cereals handy *Green Bob, Santed Sailor *Earthy Guy, Walter! *Lucas Guy., Jake, Dr. PBS, *Green Bob Second, his clone of first. Chorus: Not just cartoons Luckie: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Little Guy: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Geo Guy: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Dr. Beanson: We're Greenytoons! Malachi: oh Yeah!! Verse 2: *Clones of Little Guy *Little Girl, his girlfriend *Dr. Beanclownson and Bob Beanson *The Bad, Bad, Guys *Dr. The Russian Singer *He's very annoying *Luckie is the mouse *She's Cutest Mouse Ever! Chorus: Not just cartoons Little Guy 2: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Lucas Guy: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Gree Guy: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Green Bob: We're Greenytoons! Verse 3: *Pokey The Koala *Tina is the singing tapper *Mocter, Dr. Clown *Jenny the sweet girl *Little Guy 2 *Dr. Mother *the mother of Dr. *Pinky Info's in the air *Pinky GX that is. Chorus: Not just cartoons Pokey The Koala: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Dr. PBS: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Tina: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Pinky GX: We're Greenytoons! ends Verse 4: (used in Neve's World Fridays) *Neve, Ellie, Danielle, Demi, Amy and Abby *Keeping themselves busy, non the less! *Ken the sniper, *Max the wee kid, *Mum and dad working for all 'dat money! *Undefined, found in a world *That would be Neve's World! Chorus: Not just cartoons Neve: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Undefined: Athhfdrtyjjnhcdio! (We're Greenytoons!) Chorus: Not just cartoons Ellie: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons All the girls: WE'RE GREENYTOONS! ends Announcer: Welcome to Neve's World Fridays. It's good to kick start the weekend with the girl we all know, So up next, it's 10 full episodes of Neve's World! Verse 5: (used in Lenny & Fred Saturdays) * Lenny, Fred, Derf, Lennia and Frederia * Make 'em go crazy! * Ynnel the Villain, * Max the Best Friend * Mom and Dad reading newspapers * Everything is going crazy * These bros can't even think straight! Chorus: Not just cartoons Lenny: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Fred: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Lenny & Fred's Mom: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Lenny & Fred's Dad: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons People of Duncanville: WE'RE GREENYTOONS! ends Announcer: Welcome to Lenny & Fred Saturdays. This is where the action is. Right here on Greenytoons Network! Greenytoons Cartoons See the list in the List of programs broadcast by The Greeny Channel. Logos Greetoons_1966-1988_Logo.jpg|1966-1988 Greenytoons_logo.png|1988-2001 Greenytoons Custom Splat.png|2001-2013 Greenytoon_network.png|2013-present Category:Television production companies of the United States of America Category:Companies Category:The Greeny Channel Category:The Geo Team Wiki